Damas vs Caballeros
by Nogizaka Haruka
Summary: Tras que sus sueños se hacen realidad tienen que volver a su ciudad por la boda de su mejor amiga. —¡No puede ser! ¡mi musa es esa tarada!— Vocifero el rubio, el pelinegro lo miro fastidiado —¿¡Me lo dices a mi? ¡me pareció linda la marimacha!, Brick solo piensa que todos perdieron la cabeza. ppgzxrrbz
1. Chapter 1

**Demashita Ppgz no es de mi propiedad**

 **N.A=** -Todos tienen 25 años

-Momoko tiene el cabello hasta las rodillas

-Miyako hasta la cintura

-Kaoru hasta el Busto

-Lenguaje fuerte

* * *

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.Damas vs Caballeros..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ..

La brisa marina golpeo suavemente sus cabellos color azabache mientras danzaban en el viento. Ella miraba aquel paraíso con indiferencia, se sentía por alguna razón vacía. Poso la comisura de sus labios en la taza de porcelana que contenía café expreso, detuvo su mirar al escuchar unos pasos cerca ella. Sonrió por lo bajo, ya sabía de quien se trataba. Sus ojos juguetones se encontraron con los castaños que mostraron felicidad al verla, puso una sonrisa perlada para después cambiarla a una de confusión, el hombre le mostro un sobre color salmón que sostenía apenas en la puntas de sus dedos.

El castaño se acercó más a ella y se la entrego indiferente ante la situación—Al parecer es una invitación a una boda para la "maravilla verde"—

La pelinegra aún no se lo creía, ¿Quién demonios se ataría la soga al cuello?...espera ¿cómo él sabía que era una invitación a una boda? Miro que el sobre estaba levemente rasgado y se sobo la sien que palpitaba en su frente—Mitch, hemos hablado de mi privacidad ¿no? — el castaño bufo para después dejar a la chica sola en el balcón.

Ella miro atrás de la carta que raramente solo decía el nombre de ella

-Para: Matsubara Kaoru.

Ella decidió rasgar el sobre para leer la dichosa "invitación"

* * *

Por otra parte el aire era espeso, la noche apenas se sentía. El agua pasaba fluorescente enredándose con las monedas que lanzaba la gente que pasaba, pero no se podía negar que la fuente brillaba singularmente al lado de una hermosa rubia modelando uno de sus diseños para la portada de una revista muy exitosa de Italia. La gente que pasaba quedaba hipnotizada por la belleza de aquella chica de ojos color cielo.

La rubia tuvo un momento de tranquilidad cuando anunciaron el descanso, tomo un poco de agua. Y se dispuso a retocar "un poquito su maquillaje" de repente la tomaron de la mano—Miyako no necesitas de maquillaje, tu belleza es natural— dijo una muchacha que la sermoneaba.

La rubia hizo un pequeño puchero para después sonreírle—No te preocupes Bunny— La castaña le sobo la cabeza para después entregarle una especie de sobre, la rubia entrecerró sus ojos. La oji-lila alzo sus hombros sin saber de qué se trataba.

Miyako se dispuso a examinar su sobre, si era para ella

-Para: Gotokuji Miyako.

 ** _Se preguntaran ¿Quién se ató la soga el cuello no?, pues yo AKATSUTSUMI MOMOKO me voy a casar en dos semanas y quería invitar a mis dos mejores amigas Miyako y Kaoru para que se unan a la celebración de mi boda. No Kaoru no es igual enviar un mensaje de texto que una invitación a lo clásico, no Miyako no tuve demasiado tiempo para seleccionar mejor tipo de papel. Por favor…. Las necesito. ¿Saben cuánto cuesta enviar una carta a Milán o a Odaiba?_**

 _ **Posdata: ¡al fin chicas! Mi sueño se hará realidad.**_

 _ **Att: Akatsutsumi Momoko, La ex líder de las chicas súper poderosas.**_

* * *

—Esta idiota— sonrió con nostalgia— por fin lo logro— La pelinegra se dispuso a levantar unas pesas antes de hablar con su representante para decirle que se iba unos días antes de comenzar otra gira.

* * *

Comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos perfectamente delineados.

—Miyako, ¿paso algo? — La chica rubia se limpió sus lágrimas para después mostrar una hermosa sonrisa y negar con la cabeza— ¿qué pasa si te digo que se le cumplió el deseo a una de mis mejores amigas? — Bunny estaba mirando a Miyako con admiración, ella siempre pensado en los demás, pero luego la cambio a una de miedo— ¡LA MUY IDIOTA ME AVISA DOS SEMANAS ANTES DE SU BODA! — se veía la rubia desesperada andando en círculos— ¿cómo hare para su vestido?,¿ y la recepción?, ¿y mi vestido y el de Kaoru?,¿ y el del no..vio? —Miyako cayó en cuenta que en la invitación solo decía el nombre de Momoko… ¿por cierto quien será el prometido?

* * *

Aeropuerto de Nueva Tokio, se podía percibir el aroma a desesperación de la gente, entre ellas una pelirroja hermosa que estaba temblando de nerviosismo al ver a unos aviones aterrizar. Arruga su seño ¿Cuánto más la harán esperar?, tomo entre sus manos su celular para ver qué hora eran. Sorprendentemente las dos chicas le respondieron que iban el día siguiente de recibir su invitación, ósea hoy… ¿será que fue una broma? Comenzó de nuevo a temblar cuando de repente sintió que estaba dejando de pisar el suelo.

— ¿engordaste? — Pregunto una voz divertida cerca de su oreja, giro para apreciar mejor esos ojos esmeraldas que la apoyaron tiempo atrás

— ¡Kaoru! — se soltó Momoko para abrazar a la morena que le sonreía con su sonrisa característica. Momoko dejo de abrazar a Kaoru por el sonido de que alguien dejo caer su equipaje en el suelo, se trataba de una hermosa rubia que parecía un ángel y se robaba todas las miradas que iban pasando.

— ¡Miyako! — Gritaron las otras dos chicas abrazando muy fuerte a la rubia que igual que ellas tenía los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

—Tan…to tiem…po sin ver…las— sollozo Miyako secándose las lágrimas

—seis años sin vernos— sonrió Kaoru al igual que su compañera secando sus lágrimas.

Las tres se miraron con una sonrisa nostálgica— ¿Vamos por un café?, conozco una buena cafetería—Propuso la pelirroja. Al salir del aeropuerto Momoko metió las valijas de Miyako y Kaoru en el compartimiento. Kaoru se sentó atrás estirando las piernas y ocupo el lugar como una "cama", Miyako se sentó en el puesto del copiloto mientras sonreía por la manera que Momoko susurraba maldiciones a la pelinegra por poner los zapatos en la silla.

La chica de mirada azulada miro con detenimiento la ciudad, hace rato no sentía esa deliciosa ventisca que solo ofrecía Nueva Tokio, su ciudad de origen….Pero solo había una cosa que la carcomía por dentro y esa era ¿Quién es el prometido de su amiga?, sería mejor preguntarle en el café.

Después de quince minutos de trayecto llegaron una especie de "dulcería" Tanto Kaoru como Miyako sonrieron con nostalgia, era la cafetería de Annie.

Momoko las miraba de reojo y sonrió—Sabía que les gustaría ver este lugar— Al entrar las tres chicas, la rubia y la pelinegra se asustaron al ver como un niño no más de 5 años abrazaba las piernas de Momoko—¡Madrina! — la pelirroja le sobo la cabeza.

—Querido Jason Jr. ¿tu madre está en la cocina? — pregunto Momoko con cariño

 _¿Jason?, ¿madre? ¿Madrina? — pensaron las dos restantes, ¿de qué se habían perdido?_

Al salir del umbral pudieron observar una linda rubia con raíces negras que tenía un bulto en su estómago las miraba sorprendidas.

— ¿Miyako?, ¿Kaoru? — Las chicas asintieron ganándose a la rubia que las abrazaba amenamente. —tanto tiempo, sigan, ¿se les ofrece algo?, obvio que si jajaja, ¿supieron que me case con Jason y que Momoko fue mi madrina?, las hubiera invitado al nacimiento de mi mini Jason pero como Miyako estaba ocupada con sus pasarelas de moda y como Kaoru a cada rato cambia de residencia por su gira de luchadora profesional no sabía cómo contactarlas, ¡oh no! los panecillos— la chica salió como rayo

—Y eso es lo resumido que paso con Annie— decía una Momoko divertida ya sentada, La morena y la rubia se sintieron mal es como si se hubieran perdido una parte importante de la vida de Annie.

 _— ¿y no se ha vuelto revelar sedussa? — susurro Kaoru_

— ¿Si viste las raíces que tiene? —Señalo Momoko a su cabeza— ya son solo una personalidad, gracias a Ken.

— ¿¡Cómo esta ken!? — Pregunto efusivamente Miyako, la pelirroja sonrió— está bien, hace poco fue a una conferencia en estados unidos, y volvió de lo más de bronceado.

Las chicas sonrieron sin poder parar, hablaron de temas infinitos…Pero a Momoko se le estaba olvidando algo, hasta que sonó su celular con la canción Touch me.

— ¿alo? —

 _— ¿Cariño dónde estás?—_

— ¡Hola amor!— se ganó la mirada expectantes de sus compañeras— estoy aun con las chicas.

 _—Ohh… ¿Ya les dijiste? — Preguntó con voz carrasposa_

—No aun no, estoy…a punto de hacerlo…— dijo con nerviosismo—dame un poco de tu Ki

 _—También dame del tuyo— dijo divertido, ella colgó con una sonrisa nerviosa_

— ¿Ki?— preguntaron ambas.

La chica pelirroja oscura pasaba por ese lugar y vio a dos fantasmas que pensó que nunca más verían sonrió maliciosamente, entro al lugar y se acercó lentamente a ellas.

Momoko las miro seriamente ganándose la atención de ellas—Chicas…ustedes se preguntaran quien será mi esposo ¿no?—Kaoru y Miyako se miraron de reojo, no podría ser tan malo para que su amiga se pusiera así.

—Mi prometido es…—Momoko miro por lo bajo, estaba nerviosa

—Momoko, Kaoru y Miyako— dijo la pelirroja oscura

Miyako la quedo mirando horrorizada por su mal gusto de vestir— ¿Disculpa quién eres?

La oji-ambar alzo la ceja—Vaya al parecer las personas exitosas se olvidan de uno, no ¿Momoko?— la otra pelirroja la miraba asteada, ¿Qué hacia el payaso ahí?

— ¿Qué quieres Himeko? — Kaoru reprimió una risa, los años solo hicieron que a Himeko se le esponjara más el cabello.

—Pues que aún no me llega la invitación de tu boda— dijo entre dientes—

—No eres nadie para ir a mi boda— dijo Momoko tratando de ponerle fin a la conversación

— ¡Claro que soy alguien! —Dijo furiosa— ¡me quitaste al amor de mi vida!— la chica esponjada se comenzó a alterar, Kaoru se puso en medio de esta.

—Oye porque no vas y le jodes la vida a los… ¿cómo se llamaban? —Puso su mano en la barbilla de Himeko—Rowdy ruff boys—sonrió con autosuficiencia, pero no pudo descifrar la mirada desconcertada de Himeko.

— ¿con que no lo sabes? — sonrió la chica y miro a Momoko con hipocresía— Momo, yo pensaba que eras sinceras con ellas

— ¿de qué habla Momoko? — pedía una explicación Miyako.

— ¡Himeko no…— suplico Momoko con la mirada

—Su queridísima amiga Momoko se casara con Brick ex líder de los rowdyruff boys— eso fue un baldado de agua fría para Miyako y Kaoru, Miyako salió disparada afuera mientras Kaoru estaba en shock

¿Por qué mierdas Himeko estaba ahí? ¿Para hacerla miserable?, Himeko se escabullo para no presenciar la pelea a muerte. —Momoko— Kaoru la miraba shockeada— ¿te enamoraste del enemigo?, ¿porque? — su mirada se veía decepcionada, no creía que su amiga fuera tan idiota en caer en las artimañas de su enemigo.

Ella la miraba herida—¡Porque él nunca me dejo sola!—Kaoru la miraba sin entender— ¡admítelo Kaoru!, ¡ni tu ni Miyako me conocen ahora! — Kaoru miro el suelo con desdén— pero quiero que ustedes sigan siendo parte de mi felicidad, por favor.

Kaoru está aguantando las lágrimas de furia, su amiga se guardó algo muy importante. Salió con ella para buscar a Miyako la cual estaba fumando un cigarrillo mientras sus piernas temblaban

— ¿Miyako fumas? — pregunto Momoko preocupada porque su mejor amiga inocente no haría eso.

Miyako la miro exasperante—Tienes razón Momoko ni ella ni yo sabemos cómo eres ahora—La pelirroja bajo su mirar— ni tu sabes cómo somos nosotras ya que ni te molestaste en llamarnos — la rubia absorbía el humo mentolado de su cigarrillo— somos adultas y no me pondré a pelear porque te enamoraste de Brick, solo llévanos a un hotel para procesar esta inesperada noticia.

—¡Ni hablar, esta noche se quedaran en mi apartamento! — dijo la chica rosada

Kaoru tomo de los hombros a la pelirroja—Momoko necesitamos tiempo…para asimilar la noticia, yo…no sé si este dispuesta a ir a tu boda— dijo Kaoru desanimada

— ¡Oh no!, ¡tu iras cariño! — Miyako puso su cigarro al lado lateral izquierdo de su labio— Estaremos allí apoyándola… si ella y él están enamorados no veo nada malo— trato razonar Miyako con Kaoru.

—Si tienes razón…pero no conviviré con ninguno de esos estúpidos— Momoko sonrió de medio lado, al menos era un avance, pero nunca vio a Miyako tan realista y agria y a Kaoru tan depresiva.

— ¿Y que hace Brick? — pregunto cordialmente Miyako, Momoko sabía que ninguna de las dos están interesadas que hace su futuro esposo.

—Él es mangaka—sonrió, Miyako no pudo disimular una sonrisa.

—¡Perfecto parta ti! tu sueño se hará realidad.

—Como el de ustedes que se hicieron antes que el mío—

* * *

Se podía observar en un apartamento arreglado a un muchacho de piel tostada sentado en una silla giratoria poniendo sus manos en la frente, ¿cómo le habrá ido a Momoko? , la noticia de que se casaban alerto a toda Tokio, y no se podía pasar por desapercibido

— ¡Las prácticas son una mierda!— se quejó un rubio con traje medico que estaba pasando la puerta y vio a su hermano nervioso, le iba a preguntar pero…

— ¡Brick Maricón! — grito un pelinegro que acaba de pasar la puerta— ¿¡ te comiste las especias del restaurante!?

—¡Cállate Butch!— dijo exasperado el peli naranja que miraba la ventana con detenimiento

— ¿Hermano que paso? — pregunto Boomer

—Momoko— ellos endurecieron la mirada— Le está contando a sus ex compañeras sobre nuestra boda. — los chicos suspiraron, ¿eso era?

— ¿Que ex compañeras? las de la editorial, universidad, colegio— en ninguna atino Butch

Abrió los labios suavemente, todo pasó muy lento para ser verdad—Power puff girls—

Todo se quedó en silencio por dos minutos hasta que escucharon el azote de la ventana por el viento—Espera un momento…— se sobo la cabeza Butch— ¿¡esas dos estúpidas vendrán el día de tu boda!?

—No pude negarme a Momoko, además no las vemos como hace 6 años…tal vez cambiaron— trato de modificar el gesto de sus hermanos.

— ¡Uy sí! —Hablo con sarcasmo Butch— ¡Claro! mágicamente se va a cambiar a una marimacha y a una…—se quedó sin palabras, no sabía cómo describir a la chica azul

—Idiota— hablo Boomer enfurecido, Brick lo quedo viendo desconcertado

—¡Boomer, pensé que eras más maduro! —Regaño el mayor

Butch puso su mano pálida en el hombro de su hermano mayor—Viejo no nos puedes hacer convivir junto a esas sarnosas—

Brick tomo aire y sonrió con sorna— ¡Muy mala suerte para ustedes dos! — Ellos quedaron mirando raro— una de ellas será la madrina y uno de ustedes el padrino, y obvio damas de honor y caballeros de compañía. — los chicos maldijeron por lo bajo.

— ¡Espera Brick! — Canturreo Boomer— ¿tú quieres que convivamos con la retrasada y el hombre con vagina?

Brick los miro seriamente— ¡Háganlo por Momoko!

—Momoko nos cae bien porque ella tuvo la valentía de convivir con nosotros. — dijo Butch

— ¡Solo no digan groserías! — suplico Brick

* * *

— ¿Y cómo fue que se enamoraron? — pregunto Miyako sentada delante de la pelirroja.

—Pues desde que entre a la universidad me toco compartir materias con él, y nos tocaba convivir "amistosamente" después de terminar la carrera quede en una editorial la cual consistía en puro manga, entonces me dieron a conocer a Brick Him que yo sería la encargada de que su manga se publique desde ahí comenzamos a frecuentarnos mucho hasta el punto de que el olvidaba el manuscrito y salíamos por una taza de café.

—¡Es lo más cursi que he oído!— refunfuño la morena mientras hacía estiramiento

—Un poco jajaja— se sinceró Momoko sonrojada

Miyako la veía feliz—¿y el donde vive? — Momoko la miro nerviosa

— ¿Si les digo no me matan…?— suplico bondad

—Momoko— sentencio Miyako

—Vive al frente— lo dijo como si nada

Las dos restantes se miraron desconcertadas—Necesito vino— hablo Miyako levantándose de la silla.

— ¿desde cuándo tomas Miyako? — pregunto esta vez Kaoru

—En Italia a veces ni servían jugo en el almuerzo si no vino

—Italia paraíso de alcohólicos— dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba—¿Y ya le entregaste tu flor al payaso?—

—¡KAORU! — Gritaron la pelirroja y la rubia sonrojadas

— ¿Qué? No me digas que sigues siendo… virgen — Lo último lo dijo con gracia

La pelirroja arrugo el ceño— ¿¡A caso tu no…—

La morocha estallo de risa—Jajá no seas boba ¡claro que sí sigo siendo virgen!, solo me gusta ver tu cara de estúpida— La pelirroja se le lanzo divertida.

— ¿Y tú Miyako? —preguntaron al unísono

Ella junto sus manos y las puso en su cara, con un gesto risueño contesto—Ya sabes, solo le entregare la flor de mi virginidad a un príncipe—

—Ósea morirás monja— dijo Kaoru, las tres se rieron por esas ocurrencias.

—Touche— dijo sin más la rubia—¿ Dónde está el vino?

—En la cocina— contesto Momoko.

—Acompáñame Kaoru— La morocha siguió a la rubia. Mientras Ella sostenía la copa en donde Miyako dejaba correr la bebida uvosa le comenzó a hablar. —Sé que es raro para nosotras pero debemos apoyarla. —

—Si aunque se esté metiendo en la boca del tiburón— escupió con sarcasmo, la blonda alzo la ceja.

—Tal vez— se detuvo para después dirigir el pico de la botella hacia la otra copa— pero no somos nadie para interponernos en la relación de ellos— sirvió la otra copa— además al parecer se enamoraron naturalmente.

Ella suspiro, siempre Miyako tendrá razón aunque no la tenga—Tienes razón.

 **Ding dong** — _sus espinas dorsales sintieron un corrientazo al escuchar ese infernal timbre_

—Tal vez sea el estúpido de Brack —Susurro Kaoru dándole a Miyako la otra copa mientras ella dejaba el vino en la mesa.

—Es "Brick"— recalco la rubia

—Como sea. — Las dos chicas pusieron dos sonrisas forzadas al ver dos cabeceras rubias acercándose a la puerta.

Momoko entro agarrando a Brick del brazo izquierdo y poniéndolo delante de ellas—Chicas se acuerdan de…-

—Briiick como olvidarte— sonrió Kaoru arrogante

—Buttercup Bubbles, tanto tiempo sin verlas— la otra nombrada solo alzo la copa en señal de saludo.

Momoko puso su mano sonrosada en el hombro derecho de Brick—Es Kaoru y Miyako, corazón.

— ¡Un gusto volver a verte hombre!— decía Kaoru haciéndolo sentir incomodo

—Lo mismo digo— Miyako alzo la botella que tenía en la mesa y el pelirrojo solo negó con una sonrisa nerviosa —Es solo para avisarles de una cena que haremos para presentar a las damas de honor esta noche.—

—Deshonor dirás— dijo al aire la rubia mientras se servía otra copa de vino.

— ¡Miyako!— Momoko regaño a su dulce amiga la cual solo alzo los hombros. Se proporcionó un silencio incomodo en la cocina, Brick tenía la garganta carrasposa, ¡Por dios! Él es Brick, líder de los Rowdy ruff boys , él sabe cómo salir de esa situación.

—Ettoo… nos vemos por la noche entonces, Ya sabes dónde— le dio un beso fugaz a Momoko y salió corriendo.

Después de ver como su novio la dejaba sola en esa situación paso una mirada de reproche en sus amigas.

— ¿Que fue eso? —

— ¿Que fue qué?—

—¡Como se portaron! — La chica exhalo— agg olvídenlo, ¿ya saben cómo se van a vestir?

—¡UOOO!—Gritaba Kaoru con una sonrisa y agitando la mano al aire

— ¿Ósea le preguntas a una diseñadora como se va a vestir? — Pregunto Miyako sarcástica

—Miyako por favor no comiences— Rogaba Momoko, sabía que su amiga comenzaría hablar de la moda.

* * *

Brick sintió muchos escalofríos recorrer por su espalda, ¿hace cuánto no ve a las némesis de sus hermanos?, si bien donde conocía la verde era toda una marimacha que odiaba usar faldas, y la azul era miel mezclada con azúcar…pero ahora las sintió diferentes…La rubia al parecer se volvió como un tempano de hielo indiferente y la verde bueno… ella siempre era agria.

Sintió unas manos gruesas en sus hombros, giro su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos azules de su hermanito, que irónicamente creció más que ellos— ¿Cómo te fue con las brujas? — ¿Boomer para que querrá saber eso?, y no solo él, también veía como su hermano del medio los veía expectantes.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y comenzó a hablar lento…nuevamente—No sé cómo describirlo…solo alístense—

— ¿Oh invitaste a Takaa-chan y Robín? — Pregunto alegremente la rubia mientras peinaba a su amiga pelirroja, ella asintió, sabía que Miyako se pondría feliz con tan solo verlos. Lo siguiente hizo que su quijada fuera al suelo. —

Kaoru salió envuelta en una toalla verde limón—Miyako que dices, vestido negro o este conjunto— Decía Kaoru mostrando las dos opciones. Uno era un vestido negro en encaje 5 centímetros arriba de la rodilla, manga tres cuartos cuello en V, o un conjunto que era una falda larga hasta los tobillos, junto un top negro que era cruzado en el cuello.

— ¿Sabes que los dos son negros? —Sonrió la rubia— Yo diría que el conjunto, la cena no será tan formal.

Momoko seguía son creérselas, ¡Kaoru poniéndose una falda!, ¡Kaoru pidiendo consejos de moda!—Miyako— Llamo a la rubia— ¡DESDE CUANDO ELLA TE PIDA ACESORÍA! — grito.

La rubia sonrió—Cuando tiene que reclamar premios por las peleas me llama, ya que en esos eventos se debe ir formal — La pelirroja hizo un "oh" mudo en sus labios…Aun no se lo creía. Ya termine— sonrió la rubia dejando ver a una Momoko sonrojada.

— ¡Gracias Miyako! —sonreía Momoko viendo su peinado que consistía en una trenza francesa recogiendo la mitad de su cabello, mientras la otra parte estaba ondulado. La pelirroja se dispuso a ponerse un vestido cola de pato pálido, unas sandalias de tacón bajo blancas, junto a una cadena de plata y su sortija plateada que de gema tenía un rubí en forma de corazón. —¡Ya estoy lista!. —Les grito a su mejores amigas, del baño sale Kaoru como se dijo anterior mente con su conjunto que hacia resalta sus hermosas curvas, su cabello igual de despeinado, con poquito maquillaje.

—Te ves hermosa— le dijo la pelirroja

—Gracias lo sé— interrumpió la escena la rubia que entraba mostrando sus hermosas piernas, ella estaba vestida con un vestido blanco perlado que dejaba mostrar sus delicados hombros atreves de esa tela delicada, tenía puesto unas sandalias blancas. Cabello suelto liso.

— ¡Vamos! — Al llegar al lugar las miradas no pasaban desapercibidas, todo aquel que pasaba las saludaba.

— ¡Kaoru! — la nombrada giro a ver de quien se trataba y nunca se imaginó verlos allí… a su familia.

La mujer peli verde se le lanzo encima junto al fuerte hombre musculoso— ¡Mi pequeña! — la chica no decía nada, se dejaba consumir por los abrazos de su familia.

Momoko veía la escena con una sonrisa mientras Miyako los miraba expectantes

—Qué envidia…—el aura de la chica rubia se oscureció

Momoko no sabía que hacer…—Miyako…—

— ¡Miyako! —La rubia miro hacia donde la llamaron y se trataba de él.

— ¡Taakaki!—Lo abrazo con todas las ganas del mundo.

El rubio la separo suavemente y le sonrió— ¡Estas bellísima!.

— ¡Gracias!— ella le correspondió la sonrisa— ¿y robín?

El chico mostaza se sonrojo—está en el baño—Miyako hizo una cara pervertida—

— ¿te está esperando allá, no? — el rubio se sonrojo fuertemente ¿la rubia no era inocente?

Momoko suspiro, al menos ella estará bien por ahora

* * *

—se los juro iba a venir para julio—decía otra vez Kaoru abrazando a sus hermanos que estaban altos y muy guapos.

— ¡Pero debiste haber llamado! — dijo una chica saliendo detrás de Dai

— ¿¡QUE HACE ELLA AQUÍ!? — grito Kaoru señalándola—

Dai le dio un coscorrón. — Ya lo sabias desde marzo del año pasado, Miko y yo estamos saliendo—

—Tranquila Kaoru, no soy como mi hermana—sonrió la chica, a Kaoru solo le quedo asentir… ¿Cuánto se había perdido de su familia? -N.A: Daiko ¬w¬ para amor.-

Momoko miraba la manecilla de su reloj— ¿Cuánto se demoraran?

* * *

Miyako dejo que Taakaki saliese al baño a rescatar de sus deseos lujuriosos a Robín. Se dirigió a la mesa de cocteles y alquilen choco con ella. — ¡Kaoru! — regaño entre dientes.

—Boba acabo de escapar de la futura familia Adams — decía Kaoru tomando un Martini

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunto Miyako decidiéndose por un Cosmopolitan

—Mi hermano— la miro de frente— Sale con la hermana mayor de Himeko

—No inventes—

— ¿Te parece? — escupió nuevamente sarcásticamente

Miyako puso su mano en el hombro de la morena—Pues no sé qué de…—

Una castaña y una peli morada se acercaron a ellas con aires de pocos amigos— ¿Ustedes son las súper amigas de Momoko? — pregunto la castaña de ojos amarillos

Ellas tan solo alzaron las cejas.

—Soy Kazumi y ella Azuka—señalo a la chica morada con ojos grises—Nosotras queríamos ser las damas de honor de Momoko ya que estudiábamos en la misma universidad y trabajamos en la misma editorial…Pero ella dijo que eran ustedes.

— ¿Y eso que tiene ver con nosotras? —Bostezo la pelinegra

—Queremos que renuncien— dijo sin más la oji-ambar

— ¿Para qué?

— ¡Es que son taradas! —hablo por primera vez la oji-gris—Boomer Y Butch serían nuestras parejas y todos seriamos feli.. — las dos chica son se esperaron que las otras dos riesen hasta morirse.

La pelirroja entro en escena— ¿De qué se ríen chi…

—¡Momoko ella se burlaron de nosotr…— La pelinegra la interrumpio

— ¡Piensan que estamos interesadas en esos tarados! —Se seguía burlando— explícales momo— la pelinegra salió disparada a otro lugar—

—Iré a tomar aire— aviso la rubia

La pelirroja sonrió—Chicas ella son mis amigas de infancia y pues simplemente ellas no toleran a los hermanos de mi novio—

— ¿Por qué? son tan adorables— preguntaron indignadas

—Pues antes no lo eran, tranquilas, Lo último que harían seria estar con ellos. —

* * *

Kaoru buscaba con su vista al profesor Utonio y Ken, hace rato no los veía. Suspiro y decidió ir al baño.

—Lo siento amor el tráfico esta terrible — excuso el pelirrojo que tenía puesto un traje elegante con corbata roja.

—¿dónde están tus hermanos?.

* * *

Boomer pov

Estaba acercándome a la entrada cuando de repente vi a lo más hermoso que he visto en mi gran condenada vida, esa mujer de cuerpo delicado que miraba la luna junto a un cigarrillo mentolado hacían que mis deseos de tenerla fueran interminables, vi exactamente cuando ella giro a verme con una sonrisa pícara, esos ojos color cielo hacían contraste con la legumbre del lugar. Y vi como entro aún con esa sonrisa ¿esa era una invitación?

— ¡Boomer! Te estaba buscando— agite mi cabeza, no me había dado cuenta de la presencia de mi novia Asuka.

* * *

—Tengo ganas de hacer pis— la chica entro al baño expulsando todo el líquido que había tomado, hasta que. —

—No seas amable ahh—alguien que estaba al lado de su sanitario estaba "soltando orgasmos"

—pequeña zorra, ¿¡te encanta que te hable así!? — Kaoru reprimió la risita que se le formaba

—sí, amo—

Kaoru espantada salió corriendo del baño tropezando con alguien.

—Perdóname, no me fije en donde iba— Percibió un aroma muy masculino al alzar su cara se sonrojo automáticamente.

—Tranquila, yo…estaba distraído— El pelinegro también estaba sonrojado

—Yo era…—

—Discúlpame— la chica se levantó, se inclinó y salió despavorida de allí.

 _Esa chica es linda.-susurro_

Kaoru tenía una mini sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y pudo divisar a sus amigas—Ya vamos a comenzar, Kaoru— sonrió la pelirroja

Bueno lo que se hacían en esas cenas normalmente los padres de la novia comenzaron a hablary bla bla bla.

Kaoru repasaba la vista a todo el lugar encontrándose con la mirada del chico con él que tropezó antes. Se ruborizo y dejo de mirarlo

—Oye Kaoru, ¿te pasaste con el rubor o qué? — pregunto inocentemente Miyako

— ¡no es nada de eso!, solo que vi a alguien que me llama la atención—

Miyako sonrió pícaramente—jaja interesante— La rubia sintió que alguien la estaba mirando… ¿bueno de hecho quien no lo hacía?...La mayoría de hombres la quedaban mirando el otro por ciento no la miraba por sus parejas.

— ¿y tú encontraste a alguien?

—puede ser.. —

Las chicas dejaron de hablar cuando comenzaron a hablar Momoko y Brick

—les damos las gracias por poder venir a este evento especial para nosotros-

—en el fondo de nuestros corazones les agradecemos por ser esas personas especiales para nosotros.-

— ¿Quién diría que me enamoraría de la chica glotona y enamoradiza?-

— ¿quién diría que me enamoraría de mi antiguo némesis?-

Todo el salón se reía—Bueno en fin queríamos presentarles los caballeros de compañía y damas de honor, por favor pasen—

Butch y Boomer pasaron indiferentes sin ni siquiera voltear a ver a sus contrapartes, no les interesaría verlas.

Miyako y Kaoru pasaron sujetando sus manos, por el nerviosismo y tampoco voltearon a ver a sus contrapartes.

— ¡CHICAS! — grito un hombre ya edad que fue a abrazar a Kaoru y Miyako—Tanto tiempo. —quería aguantar las lagrimas

—Profesor— dijo Kaoru—por favor no este así

—No llores, si no llorare— esta vez fue Miyako.

—Como raro en usted— dijo al aire Boomer, Miyako arrugo el ceño y volteo a verlo.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dice en la cara? — reto Miyako

—Miyako…por favor— rogaba la pelirroja pero fue muy tarde el rubio giro a verla llenando su boca de insultos que se desbordaron al verla…No podía ser, ¡ella era la musa que acabo de ver afuera.!

— ¿¡Se quedó mudo o qué? — esta vez fue Kaoru que los volteo a ver.

—Oye esa pelea es de…— el pelinegro al igual quedo mudo…no podía ser la chica linda que vio era la marimacha de Buttercup.

Brick se acercó a las chicas—Miyako, Kaoru síganme por favor— Kaoru estaba petrificada…no podía ser cierto.

—Chicos, ¡vengan ahora! — dijo molesta Momoko, todos los demas quedaban mirando la escena confundidos

* * *

—Yo sé que mis hermanos pueden ser estresantes, bobos, estúpidos, babosos…pero son mis hermanos, en nombre de los Rowdy ruff boys pido disculpas— Brick se inclinó, Miyako lo miraba sorprendida, él si amaba a su amiga y dejo su orgullo por ello.

—Tranquilo Brick, yo no hace nada si ese neandertal no me hace nada, lo mismo va para Kaoru y Butch— sonrió Miyako haciendo que Brick suspirara de alivio.

Kaoru seguía shockeada…varias sorpresas por un día, vio al pelirrojo alejarse—Creo que moriré—

La rubia la miraba con detenimiento — ¿Qué paso?

—¡la persona por la cual me interese es ese burro de Butch! —

Miyako abrió la boca impresionada, pero fue interrumpida otra vez por la morocha—¡Eso no será así, si quieren guerra, querrá será! —

* * *

Los dos hermanos estaban en shock no pudieron creer lo que vieron

—son mis amigas deben respetarlas…Bla bla bla…— Momoko seguía con su regaño

Boomer se agarró del cabello, había perdido su oportunidad con la rubia, espera, no es que la quisiese, y Butch bueno…aun tratando de procesar lo ocurrido.

* * *

 **Hola, sé que hace rato no adelanto mis fics, es que a veces me llegan nuevas ideas y no aguanto en subirlo!**

 **Este fic no tendrá más de 8 capitulos máximo 10.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Demashita Ppgz no es de mi propiedad**

 **N.A=** Todos tienen 25 años

Momoko tiene el cabello hasta las rodillas

Miyako hasta la cintura

Kaoru hasta el Busto

Lenguaje fuerte

horrores de ortografía gratis :v

 ** _¡Quería dar gracias a todos los que pusieron Fav & Follow!, me encanta este tipo de apoyo, muchas gracias gente maravillosa_**

 **Reviews:**

 **Lyra Takumi:** ¡Oh! ¡muchas gracias por tu comentario!, fuiste la primera que comento y desde el fondo de mi corazón te doy gracias.

 **Gaby:** ¡Holi Gaby!, Ojala te encante este cap.

 **MINAKO TOKOJIGUO:** Aww gracias, ojala no te decepcione este capitulo.

 **BrickxBloss-Reds:** Jajajaja ¡viva el amor rojo! En este fic quiero mostrar el lado dulce de Brick y lo que esta dispuesto de hacer por ver la felicidad de su chica. Tu comentario me encanto *-*

 **Laura249:** Baia baia , te enamoraste 6.6 jajaja, ojala te encante este episodio Lauris querida (?)

Chica PPGZ: ¡Amor mio! como me hacían falta tus comentarios... yo se hace rato no actualizo fanfics, pero te prometo que de pronto la próxima semana adelante uno xD, Jaajja pues si en este fic los chicos ya dieron un paso adelante llamado (adultos), tomar sus propias decisiones, Miyako dejo de ser inocente por una razón que te la dejare en incognito.( Brick mostrara como sera capaz de hacer un poconon de cosas por su chica). Jajaja Familia no feliz tengo pensado reeditarla :) por ahí la próxima semana, besos amiga mía.

 **Ruka Jimotoraku** : Me gusta que te guste mi idea sobre este fic :) , o si Miyako es asi por una razón que te la dejare en incógnito :v , lo se soy mala :v, besos.

 **Pau Hyuuga** : Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo chica :) , que lo disfrutes.

 **Luna QueenBlossom:** ¡Luna! amor mio corazon de otra :v ok no (?), yo siempre esperando tu comentario :v jajaja ok no, pense en este fic gracias a ti :v y el Daiko lo puse por ti, besos.

 **Beluchiha15** : ¡Gracias!, que lo disfrutes :v

* * *

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.Damas vs Caballeros..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ..

Las palabras que salían de los labios rosa de la pelirroja eran mudas para él, apenas las trataba de hallar en el aire pero su mente divagaba en ese momento en que enfrento a la pelinegra, ¡aún no podía creer que la mujer por la cual se intereso era su contraparte!, ¿¡Por qué mierdas pensó que era linda!? No podía negarlo los años hicieron lo suyo (pensado en el trasero de la pelinegra), -agito su cabeza-pero apuesta todo su restaurante que su personalidad sigue igual de podrida…Pero cuando tropezó accidentalmente ¿Por qué la condenada se sonrojo? Volvió a la realidad para ver cómo estaba su hermano Boomer el cual estaba más pálido que su piel. Vio como Momoko les pasó una mirada de dureza extrema para después alejarse. Respingó en su puesto al ver como su hermano rubio se agarraba la cara como si fuera plastilina y hacia un gesto de horror.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Mi musa es esa tarada!— Vocifero el rubio, el pelinegro lo miro fastidiado —

— ¿¡Me lo dices a mí? ¡Me pareció linda la marimacha! — Boomer lo miró con sorpresa ¿escucho bien?¿ Su hermano acabo de decir que le pareció linda la estúpida de Buttercup?

— ¿¡Hace cuanto te drogaste!? — pregunto horrorizado, Butch apenas le dio un zape en esa cabellera alborotada

— ¡Imbécil! —Boomer se sobaba la cabeza, mientras que al pelinegro se le cruzo un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa burlona— Con que…—Boomer alzo la ceja—la retrasada es tu musa—el rubio abrió los ojos de la impresión— ¿qué pasa si se entera Kazumi? —El rubio trago duro para después contestarle con indiferencia a su hermano.

—Corrijo, ¡esa estúpida nunca será mi musa! y dos…yo quiero a Kazumi— Butch iba a abrir la boca pero su hermano lo tomo de la camisa e hizo una cara amenazante—Y ella no se enterara. —

Butch trago duro, cuando su hermanito se ponía como un demonio es para temerle.

* * *

Momoko pasaba entre la gente un tanto agitada, necesitaba hablar con ellas. Pero de repente una mano la jalo del hombro derecho. Volteo a ver de quien se trataba y era su prometido que tenía una sonrisa encantadora.

—Hable con ellas, y me dijeron que tratarían de dar su mayor esfuerzo en esta boda— Momoko lo miro con una mirada soñadora, su novio no…SU PROMETIDO, eso sonaba mejor, ¡había solucionado su problema! , ella lo tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a la mesa central donde estaban los padres de ella, Kuriko y Mojo.

* * *

Miyako estaba llevando a rastras a Kaoru al baño, al cual la pelinegra no quería entrar porque estaba "el demonio de la lujuria".

—Kaoru debes estar alucinando—le sonreía la rubia.

— ¡Claro que no! — Se defendió y se giró de espaldas (no podía ver la puerta del baño) — Hay un "S" y una "M" —señalo atrás de ella./N.A= así se le predominan a varias personas en Japón por el juego de roles (el sádico y la masoquista) , en los mangas hay muchos personajes así.

Miyako la miro divertida hasta que vio a una castaña salir sonrojada y a su mejor amigo un tanto despeinado, ellos dos la quedaron mirando avergonzados. — ¿Qué miras? — pregunto la pelinegra apunto de voltear pero la rubia se le adelanto, la miro nerviosa.

—Vamos a brindar, iré al baño después. — se la llevo empujándola, volteo unos segundos y les guiño a la pareja.

Las dos chicas se sentaron en la mesa siguiente a la de los familiares de la pareja. Todos comenzaron a beber champaña, y una variedad de cocteles. Miyako hablaba animadamente con Ken sobre su progreso como sucesor del mejor científico de toda Asia. Mientras Kaoru jugaba a luchas contra Taakaki. Lo que ellas ignoraban era el hecho de sentir unas miradas pensadas en contra de ellas.

Kaoru después de casi fracturar al rubio mostaza levanto la vista y vio la mirada penetrante del chico verde. Ella hizo una sonrisa burlona y le extendió el dedo medio. Butch arrugo el ceño y le saco la lengua. Ella chasqueo su lengua y prosiguió la charla que tenía con la castaña.

Boomer miraba atentamente su copa de Martini, sabía que no era capaz de ver a rubia. Vio como unas manos con perfecta manicura lo agarraban del traje.

—¡No soporto esta idea!— Gritó la berrinchuda de su novia— ¡Quiero ser la madrina!, ¡haz algo Boomy! — El chico escucho una risa ronca a su lado la cual pertenece a su hermano paliducho, disimuladamente le dio un codazo en el estómago haciendo que este escupiera su champaña rosada.

—Lo siento Kazumi, pero la que elige eso es Momoko…y tu ni siquiera eres dama de honor— La chica hizo un puchero "tierno" para después cambiarlo a uno de fastidio.

— ¿¡Es que te gusta alguna de esas!? —Butch volvió a escupir el trago, Boomer se tiño de un color verde, ¡su novia estaba loca!. Repaso el lugar con su vista azulada para ver si alguien escucho y la vio, La rubia lo volvía a mirar ¡con esa mirada picara!, su corazón y su estómago estaban vomitando. La volvió a ver con una sonrisa burlona y agitando su mano. Miro a su novia y la agarro de la cabellera para besarla rudamente mientras miraba a la rubia que no hacia ni un solo gesto. —No— toco la mejilla de su novia, la chica peli morada se sonrojo y puso su mejor sonrisa.

Butch miraba la escena asteado, su hermanito se estaba comiendo a esa chica a su lado.

 _Si Butch la gente está muy loca._ _Se decía mentalmente_

Mientras al otro lado suyo su padre, mejor dicho madre, ¡agg por un demonio!, no sabía cómo decirle a Mojo entonces le dirá mamito, estaba hablando con los padres de la pelirroja muy animadamente.

— ¡Entonces estaba muy enojado y triste cuando me quito mi comida en el hospital! —A mojo se le corría el delineador de sus ojos, según él eso le hacía resaltar sus ojos de simio—.

La madre de Momoko se reía, mientras Momoko estaba sonrojada y su padre negaba con la cabeza— Ella siempre es así— señalo el castaño.

— ¿¡De que parte estas!? — la pelirroja estaba que se moría por dentro.

* * *

La rubia hizo un pequeño estiramiento para después dirigirse a la salida. Al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de su salida, eso pensaba ella.

Saco de su bolsillo un cigarro y un encendedor, se le dificultaba prender su cigarrillo ya que la brisa no ayudaba, resoplo por lo bajo hasta que en su último intento tuvo éxito. Dibujo una sonrisa burlona al recordar como el rubio carcomía a la estúpida peli morada, entonces eso significaba que ella causaba cosas en él, así sea desagrado. Se quitó unos segundos el cigarro y puso su dedo pulgar en su labio. ¿Por qué se molestaría tanto en besar a aquella chica delante de ella?, bueno tal vez sean pareja, pero para besarla así tan posesivamente es que no le agrado que los mirara, llevo otra vez su cigarro a la comisura de sus labios, hasta que escucho a alguien hablar por celular cerca de ella, al parecer no noto su presencia.

—No Yuki, estoy en la cena de compromiso de mi hermano— ella se acercó disimuladamente para encontrarse con una sorpresa— Estoy con Kazumi…Yo también te extraño, pero entiende que ella es mi novia oficial y tu…Bueno ya sabemos que somos— La rubia se acercó sigilosamente al chico del celular, soplo su humo mentolado apropósito en la nuca de este, causándole un respingo en su columna vertebral, él la miro con asombro y fastidio, colgó su teléfono.

— ¿¡Qué trata de hacer estúpida!? — pregunto irritado

La chica lo miraba divertida—Oh nada señor…Infiel—dijo esa palabra tan lento que hacía que sus labios color rojo se vieran apetecibles.

Boomer bufo— ¡Di lo que quieras! ¡Nadie le va a creer!—

— ¿Oh eso cree? — la chica cambio su mirada de rudeza a una tierna y su voz la puso más melosa— Boomer-kun.

El chico la miro de arriba hacia abajo ¿cómo le pudo parecer eso lindo? — ¡Nadie va a caer en su máscara de niña buena!. —La chica apenas asintió en modo de burla, Boomer siguió hablando irritado— ¡Aun no sé porque a varios les gusta esa fachada de santa que usted posee! — Ella puso una mirada seria, al parecer le dio al clavo, el rubio se dio cuenta de eso e hizo una sonrisa asquerosamente burlona— ¡Se cree tan inalcanzable que ya nadie la pela por eso!—

La chica rubia volvió a su expresión serena para después soltar una risilla nada agradable para el rubio, ella alzo su mano donde tenía el cigarrillo y lo señalo. — ¿¡A nadie te refieres a ti!? — el rubio alzo la ceja ofendido, la chica le estaba tuteando.

— ¡No sea loca mujer! ¡Yo nunca me fije en usted!

— ¿Crees que soy igual de estúpida a tu novia?, te vi cuando llegaste… Me miraste con la cara de un típico enamorado— el rubio trago en seco… ¿ella lo vio y lo reconoció? — pero tranquilo yo sé que te desilusionaste al saber que era yo. —él chico apenas endurecía la mirada.

Ella apenas apago su cigarro y se dirigía adentro pero Él la jalo bruscamente del brazo— ¡NO TE CREAS LA MAYOR COSA! ¡RAMERA! —Ella hizo esa risilla que él odia.

—No me creo la mejor de todas, soy la mejor de todas…Cariño. Y acabas de tutearme. — lo dijo con tanta seguridad que Boomer la miraba impresionado.

Boomer se dio cuenta que la antigua Bubbles si ha cambiado una versión más bizarra de ella.

* * *

— ¿Dónde estará Miyako?— Kaoru pasaba entre tanta gente que se sentía ahogada.

— ¡Ese idiota donde se habrá metido! —Butch pasaba sigilosamente a la gente que lo rodeaba hasta que.

¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAM! Chocó contra alguien, accidentalmente ese "alguien" le toco su amigo accidentalmente, subió su mirada encontrándose con la esmeralda. La chica pelinegra quito la palma de su mano del pantalón del chico. Los dos se volvieron a teñir de colores.

— ¡Tarada! —Butch la empujo y se levantó del suelo— ¡Ve por donde te diriges!— La chica ofendida se la lanzo contra la cara de este.

— ¡PERVERTIDO! —

Quitándola de él la agarro de las muñecas— ¿¡QUIEN FUE LA QUE TOCO MI PENE!? — Pregunto con cinismo

—¡TU PENE TOCO MI MANO! ¡IMBECIL! —

...

Los dos pelirrojo negaron con la cabeza, será una ardua tarea entrenar a sus amigos— Vamos a separarlos propuso el pelirrojo. —

La chica negó con la cabeza— ya estoy arta de ellos, ¿nos escapamos? — propuso risueña.

El pelirrojo asintió con una sonrisa.

...

Kaoru estaba a punto de mandarle una cachetada a Butch pero una mano la detuvo— ¿Kaoru que demonios haces?. — Pregunto su hermano Shou él cual era un poco más bajo que Dai pero era simplemente bello, a comparación de los años él si ha madurado.

Kaoru lo miraba desconcertada, su hermanito de ahora 19 años ¿¡estaba deteniendo su pelea!?— ¿¡QUE CREES QUE HACES!? — Grito ella.

—No puedo dejar que le pegues a mi jefe. — ¿Eso fue como un baldado de agua fría para Kaoru, él estúpido ordenaba a su hermanito?. Vio como el chico pálido sonreía con superioridad y sorna.

* * *

—Vaya la antigua Bubbles me habría dicho "no eres tan malo, seguro cambiaste" — dijo con una sonrisa superior

—Aún sigo teniendo un poco de esa Bubbles—lo miro de arriba abajo lentamente y alzo una ceja— Con las personas que valen la pena— La chica giró con "glamour" dispuesta a irse.

— ¿Quién me lo dice? — Pregunto sin esperar una respuesta

Ella sonrió por lo bajo y lo volteo a ver antes de dirigirse a la entrada— ¿Por qué no lo averiguas? — Lo dijo con una voz muy coqueta y lo finalizo enviándole un beso al aire como aquella vez que lo derrotaron junto a sus hermanos—.

Boomer quedo sin habla…esa chica sin duda es excitante.

Miyako al entrar vio como una aurora gris carcomía a su amiga morena, la tomo de los hombros y la zarandeo—¿Qué paso Kaoru?.

—Mi hermano…— Apenas decía, estaba segura que si hablaba más su alma salía volando del lugar.

— ¿Dai? — Pregunto la rubia, ella negó — ¿Shou?

—Es un traidor…—La chica no aguanto más y abrazo a su amiga que tenía una voluminosa delantera, su pecho era como dos almohadas— Vámonos a la casa, ¿sí? —Miyako sonrió y sobo la cabeza azabache.

—Vamos. —

Boomer cuando entro no pudo pasar desapercibido ante la escena que se estaba dando delante de sus ojos, vio con detenimiento cuando esa linda cara bronceada de la morena chocaba con los grandes senos de la rubia, vio como reboto, ¿eso físicamente es posible? Volteo a ver a su hermano él cual hablaba con el empleado más joven de su restaurante, se les acerco para hacerles la charla y dejar de pensar en aquella atrevida rubia...

— ¿Dónde estará Miyako? —pregunto una voz atrás de él, el chico giro topándose con los ojos color lavanda

— ¡Boomer!, socio ¿Cómo estás? —preguntaba con una sonrisa

El rubio le devolvió al sonrisa— ¡Takaaki!. — Una cosa que el alegraba de esas fiesta es que su mejor amigo allá venido. Miro a la acompañante del rubio—Robs, tanto tiempo— la castaña le sonrió, pero después puso una mirada de preocupación

— ¿Oye no has visto al chica con la que estaba antes? —

— ¿Quién? —

—Se llama Miyako, ella es la mejor amiga de Taakaki… ¿no la has visto? —Miyako…Miyako… había escuchado ese nombre en algún lado, Robín prosiguió— es rubia, la más hermosa de toda la fiesta, ojos azules cielo, muy encantadora.

Algo hizo click en el cerebro del rubio para después cambiarlo a un gesto de confusión—Oye te estas equivocando de nombre ella es…. —De repente el rubio mostaza lo jalo a unos 10 metros de la castaña—

—Oye, ¿conoces la doble identidad de Miyako? — Le pregunto Taakaki a él

— ¿Cómo? — estaba doblemente confundido

Taakaki lo miro fijamente y suspiro—Miyako es su verdadero nombre, Bubbles es un apodo, el que tenía cuando combatía el mal, nadie casi lo sabe. —

— ¿Porque tu si? — lo miro desafiante

—Somos mejores amigos, y yo le hice una promesa— sonrió con nostalgia

Algo otra vez hizo click en la cabeza de Boomer—No me digas que…—

* * *

Después de salir tomaron un taxi con rumbo a los suburbios de Tokio, al llegar pudieron divisar dos cabelleras naranjas prácticamente comiéndose en la entrada, una sonrisa maliciosa salieron de los labios de la chica pelinegra, le pidió el favor al taxista de tocar el saxo fuertemente, el taxista miro a Kaoru con complicidad y asintió.

Los chicos pelirrojos trataban que sus lenguas se enredaran, al parecer "unas copas" hicieron lo suyo para que Momoko quisiera hacer el amor arriba en el tejado. Los dos estaban muy sonrojados, Brick tenía su mano en la pierna sonrosada de la chica que iba subiendo su mano color tostada y áspera hacia los muslos, en ese mismo instante, minuto y segundo creyó que por fin tocaría el paraíso de Momoko…si no fuera por el odioso saxo de un taxi y dos chicas irritantes con una sonrisa como el gato Cheshire arruinaran su momento de gloria.

— ¡Oh chicas! llegaron—Momoko las fulminaba con la mirada mientras las otras dos se sonreían con complicidad.

—Me tengo que ir, adiós amor—Beso la comisura de los labios de Momoko

—Vaya que despedida más seca, si ahorita casi me dejas sin amiga. — Los dos rojitos se pusieron más rojos que la corbata del chico.

...

Los rayos del sol traspasaban las cortinas color perladas de la habitación que se le fue asignada, se estiro y frunció el ceño, antiguamente le daría gracias a Dios por otro día…pero ahora las cosas son diferentes. Se levantó dejando ver sus hermosas piernas que no son tan largas pero están en forma. Sus caireles rubios caían con delicadeza en su espalda desnuda. Ella tenía una pequeña tradición la cual es desde que vivía en Italia dormía solo con sus pantis, tomo un blusón de color salmón y se amarro su cabello en forma de cebolla, tendió su cama, se fue a lavar la cara y los dientes. Mientras en otro lado la pelinegra que estaba con unos shorts miniatura y un top grisáceo, hacia lagartijas.

Todo eso ocurría mientras una hermosa pelirroja ya vestida y con una sonrisa radiante hacia un desayuno al estilo americano (huevos, tocineta, pan tostado).

Después de un delicioso desayuno y unas chicas perfectamente arregladas. Miyako decidió preguntarle la eterna pregunta a Momoko…La cual era ¿Quién será la dama de honor principal?, o mejor dicho la madrina.

La pelirroja estaba escribiendo rápidamente un mensaje desde su Smartphone color rosado, y trago en duro. Miyako y Kaoru no pasaron eso desapercibido. La chica comenzó a temblar.

— ¿Momoko que paso? —Pregunto Kaoru preocupada.

La chica alzo su mirar—Chicas seré sincera…No sé a cuál de ustedes debo elegir como madrina. —

Miyako la miro con un ceño sereno, la respuesta que sea de su amiga la respetara. Por otro lado Kaoru bufo lo que alerto a Momoko.

— ¿Qué pasa con ese resoplido? —Pregunto Miyako mirándola.

— ¿es que no se acuerdan? — Las dos negaron, la chica volvió a suspirar y comenzó a hablar— ¡Agg taradas!, Mayo 28 del 2012… Momoko cito "el día de la boda de Kaoru yo seré su madrina, el día de la boda de Miyako Kaoru será su madrina y el día de mi boda Miyako será mi madrina" — Las dos chicas restantes la miraron sorprendida lo que causo sonrojo severo a la pelinegra, ellas no se acordaban de esa promesa.

— ¿es que recibiste muchos golpes en tu cabeza por luchar? — La pelirroja se burló del comentario de la rubia, causando que Kaoru rechine sus dientes con frustración.

— ¡Cállate! — sentenció

—Bueno Miyako—La chica se limpió las lágrimas de risa que causaron sus amigas— ¿estarás dichosa de ser mi madrina? — se le arrodillo y saco una rosquilla de su bolsillo.

La rubia sonrió — ¡oh! ¡Esto es tan inesperado! ¡Un por supuesto! —Momoko la abrazo y comenzaron a brincar juntas mientras Kaoru alzaba una ceja y negó— ¿¡Por qué no tengo amigas normales!? — esa siempre será su eterna pregunta.

* * *

Brick tomaba de su cerveza, mientras veía como sus hermanos lo miraban desafiantes.

El silencio ceso por el pelinegro— ¿A quién elegirás?

Brick cruzo sus manos como si fuera "el padrino" y acaricio su botella como si fuera un gato, después los miro a los dos y dijo—Boomer.

— ¡¿Pero porque!? — vociferaron los dos

—Porque Boomer es Doctor, mi hijo recibirá más regalos y él no es violento con los niños— Recalco lo último mirando a su hermano, mientras recuerda como lanzo a la pobre de Kuriko a la jaula de leones porque lo llamo gordo.

El pelinegro asintió—Touche—

 _¿¡Es que nadie quería escuchar su opinión!? le tocara compartir deber con algunas de esa idiotas._

* * *

Kaoru soplaba las copas, mientras estas hacían un pitido especial

—Es muy navideña— descarto la pelirroja mirando la cristalería que utilizarían el día de su boda.

—Momoko te tengo lo ideal— propuso Miyako quien estaba con unos lentes y un apuntador— Que tal si las copas son de un tono diamante, para que sobresalgan con los manteles de color rosado pálido, mientras el centro de mesa son orquídeas con rosas que son tu flor favorita y la que obvio tendrás en el ramo—Kaoru y Momoko quedaron mirando petrificadas a Miyako, pensó en todo— La vajilla puede ser una económica pero presentable para no perder dinero, y la recepción podemos hacerla en el jardín de la casa del campo de mi abuelita, hay piscina, mucha fauna y hay conexión a internet y vía telefónica—Miyako, Miyako.. —Momoko tarto de detenerla, pero la rubia no la escuchaba— Tu vestido lo iremos a ver en dos días ya que conseguí la mejor sastrería de Tokio y…

— ¡MIYAKO! — La rubia quedo callada por el grito de la azabache.

— ¡Miyako!, ¡gracias por tu ayuda me conoces bien!… pero no puedo costear mucho en el vestido y sobre el campo de tu abuela… no tengo como pagarte.—

Miyako le sonrió y toco la cabeza color naranja—Tranquila, soy tu madrina y mi regalo de bodas será comprarte tu vestido y cubriré los costos del campo de mi abuela— Momoko trato de negar pero Miyako con su mirada dulce pudieron con ella.

—Creo que en este momento quedaría mal mi regalo de bodas que es mi presencia— Dijo divertida Kaoru.-

— ¡Tacaña! —La miraron de mala gana para después sonreír— ¡Entonces vamos! — canturreo Miyako.

— ¡Esperen! — Kaoru se detuvo, saco plata de su bolsillo y compro una copa color verde fosforescente con letras de color lila, la chica sonreía con maldad.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Pregunto Momoko

—O no solo compre un lindo regalo. —

* * *

Llego la noche el pelinegro hacia una pasta con orégano, mientras servía dos copas de vino para sus hermanos, sacó un pocillo ya que no tenía más copas (él rompio el resto en la clase de vinos (estaba ebrio)), hasta que de repente sonó el timbre, el rubio abrió la puerta solo viendo un paquete en la entrada, lo tomo con sus manos y leyó la tarjeta.

Lo puso en el mesón de la cocina con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué paso? —Pregunto Brick, el rubio señalo la tarjeta. Brick la leyó y quedo petrificado.

— ¿Quién es Kaoru? —

—Solo quiere hacer las paces— Trato de razonar Brick dejando de lado al pregunta de Boomer

Butch se preguntaba porque sus hermanos tenían esas caras—¿Qué paso? —

Boomer le extendió la tarjeta que llevaba el paquete

- **Para: Butch**

 **-De: Kaoru Matsubara**

P _erdóname por tropezar contigo todas estas veces, ojala te guste este detalle. Me hace pensar en ti._

— ¿Quién es Kaoru? — pregunto Butch esta vez, Brick resoplo verdad que sus hermanos son idiotas.

—Kaoru es el nombre verdadero de Buttercup, como Miyako es el de Bubbles.—

Butch arrojo la tarjeta al suelo como si quemara—¿¡Y esta mierda que es!? —

—Tal vez quiera hacer las paces— Dijo el mayor, Butch dudo de esa teoría abrió el detalle dudoso, y lo saco… hizo una cara de poker face mientras Boomer y Brick se reían como si no hubiera mañana.

La copa verde con letras lilas que decía PIPI LOCO.

—Jajajaja ahora tienes copa, hermano— Boomer se reía como Hiena

—No Boomer, ahora es Pipi loco— su hermano mayor lo estaba molestando.

El chico azabache se burlara muy pronto de esa loca manoseadora.

* * *

...

Ojala le haya gustado este capitulo :) , proximo capitulo... Lunes :v


	3. Chapter 3

**Demashita Ppgz no es de mi propiedad**

 **N.A=** Todos tienen 25 años

Momoko tiene el cabello hasta las rodillas

Miyako hasta la cintura

Kaoru hasta el Busto

Lenguaje fuerte

horrores de ortografía gratis :v

* * *

 ** _¡Quería dar gracias a todos los que pusieron Fav & Follow!, me encanta este tipo de apoyo, muchas gracias gente maravillosa_**

 **Reviews:**

Laura249 :Ojala este también te guste chica querida (?)

Pau Hyuuga :Jajajaja pues este fic nació de una noche de insomnio :v , entonces quería algo divertido pero a la vez maduro, besos *-*

antonia-la-loka : Jajaja oye tu comentario es épico :v , pero este capitulo no es tan gracioso u-u sorry!

maniaca muajaja: Sabias que amo tus comentarios? *-* tu eres de esas chicas que adoro y me hacen seguir en el fandom :v, eres un amor ...ojala te guste este capitulo.

Guest: *La sigue**baila la macarena* , cuidate y un beso

beattiful girl: Chica linda ojala lo disfrutes!

* * *

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.Damas vs Caballeros..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ..

...

Él frío hacía que su nariz respingada se pusiera de un tenue color rojo, el humo salía de su boca en un intento fallido de calentarse las manos, Solamente su cabello naranja le servía como una especie de manta. Apenas estaba saliendo el sol ¡y la maldita sastrería no estaba a abierta! , se maldijo internamente en obedecer a Miyako la cual estaba observando su reloj francés Cartier **,** la rubia les dijo, no, LAS OBLIGO, a levantarse a las cuatro de la mañana para arreglarse y llegar temprano a la cita. Lo que no dijo su queridísima amiga es que la mendiga cita es a las SEIS Y MEDIA DE LA MAÑANA. Lo peor es que Kaoru no debatió ya que estaba como un caballo, ¡exacto! dormida de pie, y Kuriko que es su otra dama de honor hablaba por celular.

Al observar el horizonte pudo ver como llegaba una especie de chica de piel color canela, cabello color castaño hasta los hombros y ojos color ámbar, esa era…— ¡Azuka! — La chica respondió al llamado con una sonrisa y fue a abrazar a la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto la castaña.

—¡Hoy es el día el que selecciono mi vestido!— Azuka hizo una mini sonrisa feliz, solo serán ella, Kazumi y Momoko.— y el de mis damas de Honor— esa mini sonrisa se borró para luego ver a Kaoru y Miyako con asco. — ¿Tu qué haces aquí? —.

De nuevo sonrió la castaña con superioridad— Trabajo aquí junto a Kazumi—

Miyako abrió los ojos sorprendida, la única que lo noto fue Kuriko que la miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Kazumi tambi….— La chica interrumpió su pregunta al ver como la peli-morada se posiciono al lado de ellas para después jadear.

—Con…que…agh…tu…eres…la…primera cita— la chica seguía con la mano en su pecho, Kaoru sonreía por lo bajo, que mala actitud física tenía esa chica.

— ¡Sí!—respondió con una sonrisa para luego mirar el cielo nublado y señalarlo— ¡entremos!— sonreía la pelirroja sin darse cuenta de la tensión entre sus amigas.

Vestido tras vestido, ninguno le cuadraba. Kazumi sacó un vestido color marfil, straple, ajustado a la silueta.

—¡En ese vestido estas divina! — decían emocionadas Kazumi y Azuka. Ella las miraba con nerviosismo, no quería lastima sus sentimientos. Pero si ellas lo ven divino, tal vez sea el vestido indi…—Te lo puedo dejar en un muy buen precio—

—No— dijeron Miyako y Kaoru que la miraban con detenimiento.

Azuka torció el labio— ¿¡Porque no!? Si se ve divina, ¡claro! ustedes no saben nada de moda— Kaoru y Momoko sudaron en frío, Kuriko dejo de ver su celular y las miro con incredulidad. Miyako se levantó con gracia y fue a donde Momoko.

—Primero querida este color marfil no le queda a Momoko por su tono de piel, segundo el material esta groso, y obviamente le daría mucho calor—Miyako se puso frente a Momoko para después agarrarle los senos, lo que sorprendió a todas—Tercero, tiene arco y eso puede dañar el vestido a la hora de bailar o también puede lastimar a Momoko—Miyako se cuclillo para tocar las piernas de Momoko, ella arrugo el ceño—Momoko—Se levantó y la tomo de los hombros—Camina—La pelirroja la miraba dudosa pero decidió obedecerla, Miyako la observaba con un ceño muy serio—Gira y ven para acá—La obedeció— Como creí, Cuarto cuando bailes el vals se ira un poco de tela y con lo torpe que eres te puedes caer. —Miyako giro para ver a las amigas de su mejor amiga—Quinto, es de imitación—

La peli-morada que miraba con mucho rencor se puso frente a la rubia—¡Momoko en quien vas a creer! ¿¡En una auténtica asesora de moda o en eso!?— señalando a Miyako la cual le sonríe con soberbia.

—Kazumi no me hagas decirlo—Advirtió Momoko apenada por la actitud infantil de sus amigas.

— ¿¡Decirme que!? — estaba muy indignada

—Querida vez ese vestido color clavel o para que entiendas rosa pálido, y miras el nombre del diseñador. —

—O para que te ahorres tiempo busca en Wikipedia a Miyako Gotokuji— soplo Kaoru mientras se acostaba en el sofá.

La peli-morada le hizo caso a Kaoru para llevarle la contaría a Miyako y lo que vio la dejo sin habla.

Azuka miraba como su compañera sudaba en frío y miraba a la rubia con incredulidad.

— ¿¡Qué paso Kazumi!? —Pregunto irritada.

—E-e-ella es… ¡Miyako Gotokuji! — La castaña la miraba con duda, Kazumi fue hasta la castaña y la jalo de los hombros— ¡La única diseñadora japonesa que prospero a nivel mundial y aparte de eso también es modelo! — La oji-gris se ruborizo por lo que acababa de decir.

—¡TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!—Brincó Kaoru del sofa y comenzó a gritar el "ohhhhhhhhhh"

La castaña la miro sorprendida— ¿¡Ella es tu rival o la mía!? —estaban horrorizadas.

Las demás estaban confundidas por esa conversación, menos Kuriko…Ella sabía perfectamente de quien hablaban, Miyako se sentó al lado de Kuriko— ¿cómo vas con Ken?

La chica peli naranja, sonrió con nostalgia— Ken y yo terminamos hace tres años, él está comprometido con Hanayo—Miyako abrió la boca con sorpresa…Ken con una de las amigas de Himeko esos es imposible—Yo… llevo un año saliendo con Shou…él me interesa mucho— Lo último que dijo la hizo sonrojar.

—Sí, él está muy guapo— siguiéndole la corriente a Kuriko.

Después de tres horas de debate Momoko al fin eligió el vestido perfecto para ella y sus damas de honor.N.A= se dirá en el día de la boda :v

Kazumi y Azuka se acercó a Momoko la cual sonreía junto a sus "rivales"

— ¿Momoko te parece si salimos solo las tres? Como en los antiguos tiempos—Pregunto Kazumi dándole la espalda a Miyako y Kaoru—

Momoko levanto sus cejas con nerviosismo— Perdóname, pero…Hoy es la clase de baile de salón— La chicas fruncieron el ceño y se dieron la vuelta, más clientes acababan de llegar.

Kaoru estaba procesando la información. Momoko la sacó de allí inmediatamente dejando sin habla a las demás mientras Kuriko se despidió de Miyako la cual cerró la puerta del auto encontrándose a Kaoru ahorcando a la pelirroja, las separo y pregunto..

—¡BAILE! —Grito Kaoru en el auto.

—Sí, es cuando dos personas comienzan a moverse al ritmo del compás y…

—¡YO LO SE IDIOTA! —Resoplo por lo alto— ¡NO BAILARE CON NINGUNO DE ESOS IMBECILES,INMADUROS…—

Miyako alzo la mano— ¡Apoyo la noción!, ¡no quiero que manos impuras me toquen!— sentencio la rubia

Momoko se sobo la sien que le palpitaba en la cabeza—Kaoru puede bailar con Dai ya que él es el otro caballero de compañía y.. —

— ¡Imposible! — interrumpió Miyako

— ¡¿Por qué!? —preguntaron al unísono

— ¿No te diste cuenta? — le pregunto molesta a Momoko

La pelirroja rodó los ojos—No— como si fuera lo más obvio

—Le dije a él y Kuriko que fueran a la casa de mi abuelita y fueran por las llaves de la casa de campo—Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente, Miyako se dio cuenta, intento de hablar pero— yo…—

Momoko tomo a la rubia de la mano derecha— ¿Miyako tu puedes bailar con Butch?, no te llevas mal con él—

Momoko la miraba con ojos de cachorro regañado, ella nunca se pudo negar a esa mirada—Bueno de hecho él no me ha hecho nada malo…—

— ¡BINGO! —Celebro Momoko—Al igual Kaoru Boomer no te ha hecho nada malo—Bajo el tono—… tal vez..

—Si lo sé—Momoko la miraba desde el espejo retrovisor con esa mirada llena de súplica, la azabache se agito la cabeza y la miro con una sonrisa—¡Pero que no me toque la cintura!—

— ¡Okey! — dijo animada comenzando a conducir.

* * *

Por el centro de la ciudad, más exactamente en la academia de baile una mujer esbelta de piel color pálido, cabello rizado hasta la cintura de color cobre, zapateaba fuertemente, estaba desesperada, giro su cuerpo bruscamente para darle una mirada de reproche a Brick. El cual estaba observando el reloj de pared nervioso.

Butch miraba entretenido las baldosas del piso—Llevan retrasadas veinte minutos. —

— ¿Será que le paso algo? — El pelirrojo estaba muy nervioso.

Boomer se hizo al lado de este—Tal vez se encontró con una tienda de postres en el camino— Brick suspiro, tal vez su hermanito tiene razón.

—Señor Brick—Llamo la mujer de cabellos cobrizo— ¡esto es una falta de respeto y…

De repente entro la pelirroja con compañía un tanto alteradas— ¡Perdónanos por llegar tarde! —Dijo la pelirroja jadeando—El carro se quedó sin gasolina—

—Señorita Momoko menos mal llega, mi tiempo es precioso— reprocho la mujer

La pelirroja se inclinó— ¡Disculpa señorita Bridge!—

La mujer suspiro lentamente—Bueno, la danza es el arte que uno interpreta con el cuerpo dejándose llevar de lado…a…—La mujer hablaba y los únicos que les prestaba atención eran los rojos.

Miyako sigilosamente se acercó al rubio— _Tu novia quedo impresionada al saber quién era yo—_ susurro.

Boomer la miro fastidiado— ¿Eso me importa? —

—Debería—la chica le guiño el ojo y se alejó lo apropiado.

— _Maldita mocosa_ —susurro el rubio entre dientes.

Por otra parte Butch estaba aburrido, giro a ver a la azabache que se estaba mordiendo las uñas.

—Oye— Kaoru lo volteo a ver con una ceja levantada —¿ si no tuvieras pies usarías zapatos? —

Kaoru lo miraba extrañada—No, vaya estupidez—

— ¿Entonces para que usas brasier? —

Kaoru se puso roja ante tal comentario, cubrió sus pechos—¡MALDITO DEGENERADO BASTAR…—No pudo terminar porque todos los de la sala expresaron un "shhh" con la mirada—..Disculpa—

—Que no se vuelva a repetir—dijo amablemente la señorita Bridge—¡ bueno ahora de a parejas! —La mujer comenzó a tocar palmas.

— Espera… ¿¡que!? —Butch estaba incrédulo, Momoko lo tomo del brazo

—Ya hable con ellas, Butch bailaras con Miyako y Kaoru con Boomer—La pelirroja lo decía con una sonrisa perlada.

—Ya que…— Dijo sin más Butch poniéndose al frente de Miyako.

La mujer se puso al lado de Brick y Momoko—Brick tu comienzas el baile guiando a Momoko, ella no te debe guiar ¿ok? — Los pelirrojos comenzaron a danzar lento

—Muy bien— decía la mujer analizando el baile de ellos.

Mientras Brick y Momoko llevaban un ritmo lento pero encantador, los otros no tanto…

Kaoru pego un brinco tomándose el pie— ¡Rubio estúpido!, ¿tienes pies izquierdos? —

— ¡No! —Dijo indignado— ¡eres tan patona que te atraviesas en mi camino!,¡ pies de hobbit! — La tomó de nuevo de las manos dispuesto a darle la vuelta, pero ella se le adelanto

—¡Oye yo soy el hombre!—Kaoru lo miro con duda— ¡debo darte las vueltas!.

—¡Pero qué maravilla! —Los dos dejaron de bailar para mirar porque Bridge estaba encantada.

Miyako y Butch resplandecían por cada paso que daban, giro tras giro…era como ver un carrusel con ojos de niños, fascinados veían como esos dos sabían bailar.

— ¡Woo Miyako bailas muy bien! —Alabó Momoko

—Que gay—Comento divertido Brick.

Kaoru y Boomer veían la escena un tanto incómodos, todos estaban felicitando a los excelentes bailarines mientras Miyako y Butch se sonreían _—Que tontos—_ Comentaron en voz baja.

—El baile es un arte—Dijeron a la vez La rubia y el azabache. Los dos se volvieron a sonreír

— ¿No le gustarías subscribirse en mi academia de baile? —

Miyako negó apenada— ¡Oh me gustaría! pero no puedo, me iré del país dentro de poco—

La cobriza sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo—Piénsalo querida— y se la dio

—¡Que no me des vueltas, te las debo dar yo! —Vocifero furioso el rubio.

La mujer cobriza negó con la cabeza—Gracias a dios ustedes dos son los padrinos—

Los otros dos se miraron—De hecho yo no soy…—

La mujer miro incrédula a Butch —No me digas eso, ¿es Boomer?…—Los dos asintieron

— ¡ Boomer ven para acá!— ordeno la mujer

—Que paso seño…. —No termino de decir la frase cuando la mujer le dio la mano de Miyako la cual estaba suave.

— ¿Porque no lo dijiste antes?, idiota— Boomer estaba confundido, por qué la señorita Bridge le hablaba de esa forma

— ¿¡Pero porque todo el mundo me trata mal!? —

—¡No comiences! — Regaño la señorita Bridge— Baila con tu pareja correcta, gracias a Miyako resplandecerás— Los ojos de la mujer se convirtieron en corazones— ¡al igual tu Kaoru! gracias a Butch resplandecerás, ¡ahora comiencen! —

Boomer estaba entre molesto y sonrojado…—Te… no te ilusiones yo…—Miyako tomo su brazo izquierdo y los puso en su cintura.

Ella lo miro dulcemente—Comienza con la mano a mi cintura y déjate llevar. —el rubio giró la mirada bruscamente para no encontrase con la celeste que le causo…¿ternura?.

...

Kaoru miró molesta a Butch—No creas que bailare contigo porque…—

El pelinegro agarro fuertemente la cintura de Kaoru y la atrajo hacía él—Cállate y sígueme el paso. — La pelinegra quedo aturdida.

 **Después de 3 horas de baile el cielo se tiño de un hermoso color naranja fundido con morado, la señorita Bridge recomendó que ciertas parejas bailaran más para no opacar el baile.**

—Entonces nosotras vamos a su casa de día de por medio, ¿comenzamos mañana? — Hablaba una parlanchina Momoko.

—No puedo mañana, ya he dejado mucho tiempo el restaurante a cargo de Shou—

— ¿¡No confías en mi hermano!?— pregunto indignada la pelinegra.

Butch la miro seriamente, esa niñita si lo estaba cansando—Él necesita estudiar, ya ha faltado mucho a clases—Kaoru cerro inmediatamente su boca.

— ¡Perfecto! mañana iras a acompañar a Butch y practican en los descansos — Los dos pelinegros miraron a Momoko asesinamente—

— ¿Qué te pasa? —

—Jajaja, ella no es capaz de llevar mi ritmo—Reto Butch

Kaoru lo miro molesta— ¡Eso veremos!

—Mañana a las doce te espero— el pelinegro soltó una risilla nasal

—Bueno Miyako y yo iremos…—Pero Boomer esta vez interrumpió.

—Yo tengo turno ahorita a las 8 hasta las tres de la tarde —

Momoko comenzó a protestar— ¡a eso si! Kazumi dice cambia de turno y lo haces, pero claro lo digo yo y…—

—Momoko, Kaoru nos vemos más tarde… tengo algo que hacer—La rubia comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta, Brick miró a Boomer diciéndole con la mirada que la acompañara, este sonrió con sorna y negó.

—Yo iré—Dijo Butch comenzando a caminar detrás de la rubia, ganándose las miradas de todos, sobre todo el azul rey Y la verde manzana.

* * *

La pelinegra después de un buen baño sacó su laptop del maletín y comenzó a chatear por video chat en Skype.

—Maravilla verde ¿te encuentras por ahí? —Hablo el castaño que estaba despeinado.

—Jajaja Hola Mitch ¿cómo te encuentras? —Saludó la pelinegra, hace rato no hablaba con su arrocito en bajo.

—Aquí extrañándote mi corazón— La pelinegra se sonrojo el castaño comenzó a carcajearse de la risa— No cambiaste nada. —

—Mitch…No juegues con eso ¿ok? — la pelinegra estaba molesta

— ¿Es que acaso no puedo molestar a mi mejor amiga?

—Ojala nunca hubiera dicho que me gustas…—un silencio se hizo presente

—Pero no te gusta nuestro juego… Yo te he dicho que la única manera en la que seamos pareja es cuando decidas estar conmigo…ya sabes—el castaño se sonrojo.

—eso no pasara— la pelinegra cerro la conversación , apagando su computador, miro al lado su despertador…eran las diez de la noche y Miyako aún no había llegado , ¿qué habrá pasado?, ¿porque ese idiota la habrá seguido? ¿será que le gusta su amiga? , un nudo en su garganta se hizo presente.

* * *

Boomer estaba recostado en su sofá junto a su mujer la cual estaba acurrucada en su pecho contándole como la estúpida rubia la había humillado, ella se levantó como si su pecho ardiera, la miro preguntándole con la mirada que paso.

—Hueles a rico—Se volvió a acostar en su pecho. El rubio se levantó bruscamente dejando a su novia en duda, se adentró al baño y comenzó a oler su camisa…Olía a jazmín con menta, de repente a su mente llegó la cara de la rubia con esa aroma quedo impregnado en él

—Kazumi no me siento bien, no podré acompañarte al metro. —

La peli morada se hizo detrás de la puerta— ¿Quieres que vayamos al hospital?—

—No, tan solo vete ¿sí? —

La peli morada dudosa tomó sus cosas y se fue.

Boomer al escuchar el sonido de la puerta salió del baño—demonios…— recordó de nuevo la mirada azulina— ¿Dónde estará Butch? —

Al paso de los minutos se escuchó la puerta abrirse. Boomer como relámpago llego a la sala.

— ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? —Butch lo miro como si fuera un bicho raro.

— ¿Que te preocupa? —

—Nada— lo dijo como si nada.

Butch miro extrañado al rubio—Mmmm ¿Brick?

—Ya está durmiendo—

—Ya veo— dijo el pelinegro dejando la chaqueta en el perchero.

—Estás extraño— acusó el rubio

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —

El rubio trago duro—Algo pasó con la rubia—

Él chico azabache se sonrojo—Ella…ella…es admirable. —

— ¿¡Que!? — no se esperaba esa reacción de su hermano.

— ¿Porque te portas como psicópata? —Pregunto irritado Butch.

— ¿Ella…te gusta? —El pelinegro sonrió

— ¿estas celoso? —Boomer abrió los ojos

* * *

Kaoru escucho unos tacones llegar, se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta de su habitación encontrándose a una Miyako con ojos hinchados y sonrojada.

— ¿¡Que te paso Miyako!? — pregunto horrorizada.

—No…paso nada—

—Algo te hizo ese imbécil. —Kaoru comenzó a zarandearla

—No…—negó con la cabeza— él es genial—

— ¿¡Queeeeeeeee!? —

—Solo te digo que él me comprende— Kaoru quedo paralizada—No me digas que… ¿estás celosa? —pregunto burlona la rubia.

Kaoru se sonrojo— ¡Claro que no! Andar con ese estúpido tostó tus neuronas—La azabache entro hecha furia a su habitación.

 _Tan solo hay que intentarlo una vez más…_ —Susurro Miyako llevándose las manos al corazón. Su celular comenzó a vibrar y recibió un mensaje.

 **Hay que hablar de nuestro horario**

 **De baile, no te ilusiones. Boba**

 **Mañana te espero a las 3:30 pm en el**

 **Café del hospital hiromiya.**

 **Att:Boomer**

 **Psdt:Ya sabes cual Boomer**

La rubia sonrio.

* * *

Cha cha channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ojala les haya gustado este capitulo como a mí.


End file.
